nwodrevisedprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Akashic Brotherhood
The Akashic Brotherhood are a loose order of secretive monastic orders, dedicated to guiding humanity along the path of true Enlightenment and freedom from the Karmic weight of Samsara. Their ritual tools include prayer beads, mandalas, sacred chants and mantras. Initiation: Right View Requirements: Mastigos (Fate Inferior), Gnosis 1, Mind 1, Fate 1, Empathy 1 The acolyte Monk gains the Favored Attribute of Stamina, the Favored Practices of Unveiling, Veiling and Perfecting, and Fate becomes a third Ruling Arcanum. The Akashic Brotherhood are an Ecstatic tradition. First Attainment: Right Intention Requirements: Gnosis 2, Fate 2, Empathy 2 By meditating into a state of “thoughtless action” or “no mind”, the Akashic monk effortlessly performs a single action on instinct. For the remainder of the scene, all uses of a single Skill gain the 9-again quality, but all other dice rolls take a -1 penalty. Additionally, the character may apply their Defense even to ranged attacks and attacks that they are unaware of, at the -1 penalty. Second Attainment: Right Speech, Right Action Requirements: Gnosis 3, Fate 3, Empathy 3 By clearing his mind of all attachment, the Monk gains a clear understanding of the simplest and most karmically appropriate ways to proceed. He may spend one action in meditation and spend 1 mana to gain the 8-again quality for a single Skill for the remainder of the scene, but all other dice rolls take a -2 penalty for the remainder of the scene. Once used, this Attainment may not be re-activated until its effects have worn off. Optional Arcanum: Mind 3 By banishing all doubts and stray thoughts, the Akashic monk hones his mind to a single, clear purpose. In addition to the 8-again quality, all uses of the chosen Skill gain the Rote quality, but all other dice rules suffer a further -3 penalty. Third Attainment: Right Effort, Right Mindfulness Requirements: Gnosis 4, Fate 4, Empathy 4 Tangled strands of Fate call to the Monk with this level of enlightenment. By expending a single point of mana, he may automatically release a trapped soul or spirit back into the wheel of rebirth, whether trapped by a soul jar, a fetish, or a fetter, mooring or anchor. Optional Arcanum: Mind 4 At this level of self-mastery, the Monk may hone his mind even further. For the remainder of the scene, he may add his rank in the Mind Arcanum to any one Mental or Social Attribute at the cost of 1 mana per enhanced Attribute. One Mental Attribute and one Social Attribute may be enhanced simultaneously, and each may be re-assigned reflexively for 1 mana. Akashic Brotherhood Rotes Steel Yourself Against Mara (Mind •••, Covert) Roll: Stamina + Empathy + Mind + 3 Cost: None The Akashic Brother protects the minds of the unenlightened. Each success may be allocated as dots of Mind armor to himself or any of those meditating with him for the Duration of the spell. The base Duration one scene, plus one per extra success devoted to Duration. No one target may be granted a mental shield more powerful than the Monk's rank in the Mind Arcanum. Deep Will (Mind •••, Vulgar) Roll: Stamina + Survival + Mind + 3 Cost: 1 Mana By burning the reserves of his body, the Monk may bolster his mind. Each success allows him to take one level of resistant bashing damage to regain one Will or Morale point. Visit the Akashic Library (Mind •••, Covert) Roll: Stamina + Academics + Mind + 3 (Ritual only) Cost: None By meditating in a trance-like state, the Monk projects his mind into the Astral Plane, the storehouse of the Akashic Records. This meditation may be done anywhere, and takes one turn per roll. The Monk must achieve a total of 15 successes to reach the Akashic Library, and may devote additional successes to the spell's Duration, allowing him to wander its halls for longer. Each additional success provides one hour browsing the Library, which is Rating 10 and contains knowledge on every subject ever known to man since the Deluge, even those long forgotten. Enlightening Koan (Mind ••••, Covert) Roll: Savvy + Empathy + Mind + 2 Cost: 1 Mana By providing a confused mind with an enlightening riddle, the Monk clears that mind's attachment to maya, at least for a time. Each success allows the Monk to increase the target's Wits or Resolve Attribute by +1 per success, up to a maximum bonus equal to the Monk's rank in the Mind Arcanum. Additional successes may be allocated towards Duration, which has a base of one scene. Abandon Attachment (Fate ••••, Vulgar) Roll: Stamina + Empathy + Fate + 3 (Ritual only) Cost: 1 Mana By letting go of his attachments, the Akashic Monk may release himself from illusory obligations. This rote functions as the Sever Oath spell, but is only usable on the Monk himself unless he casts it conjunctionally with Enlightening Koan. Category:Mage Category:Tradition Category:Mastigos Category:Ecstatics